


Те, кто рядом

by jamie_lee



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>допустим, Адам и Дэвид - братья</p>
    </blockquote>





	Те, кто рядом

**Author's Note:**

> допустим, Адам и Дэвид - братья

Дэвид живет в его квартире вот уже пару недель - посреди развешанных снимков, посреди пустых пивных банок и бесконечных мотушек пленки. Дэвид фотографировать не умеет - он, черт возьми, вообще ничего не умеет делать нормально - и потому не может оценить стоимость разбитой вспышки, или фотоаппарата, из которого явно впопыхах вытаскивали пленку.  
Получить ключ у портье не составило никакого труда - да мужик даже подумать не мог, что разговаривает сейчас не с Адамом Фолкнером.  
Фамилия, которую братец взял себе в качестве псевдонима, Дэвиду кажется незнакомой, отталкивающей. Такой, впрочем, как и сам Адам последние пару раз, когда они виделись у матери. Он отказывался понять, почему Дэвид вернулся под крыло к этой сумасшедшей старухи, а Дэвид не горел желанием повторять то, что уже говорил на допросах.  
Он стал чаще курить. Кажется, сигаретным дымом насквозь пропахло все в комнате: старый диван, семейные фотографии, халат матери. По крайней мере, это перебивало гнилой запах разложения. Старуха разваливалась на глазах, превращаясь в зудящую без конца гору костей и мяса, и Дэвид не мог понять, почему отец до сих пор ее терпит.  
Ты ничтожество, любила повторять она по вечерам, сидя на провонявших ее подушках, ничтожество. Такое же, как и твой братец.  
Закончишь так же, как он. Город перемелет тебя, еще сильнее, чем он уже обошелся с тобой. Ты станешь никем.  
А потом Адам не ответил на звонок. На один, второй, третий, двадцатый. Он, быть может, и вел себя, как высокомерный ублюдок по отношению к Дэвиду, но все же оставался его братом. Зеркальное отражение, дотронься до него - иллюзия распадется.  
Как в том дурацком фильме, где играл чувак из тупых американских трагедий. Мир закончится взрывом, если два близнеца найдут друг друга.  
Он искал. По своим источникам, по записанным в телефонную книжку номерам. Ничего. Пусто.  
Словно его брата и не было никогда.  
Мать звонила уже трижды, визжала в трубку, плакала так фальшиво, что Дэвида натурально хотелось блевануть. Ты трус, говорила она, трус, труструструс, сбежал от проблем, думаешь, что сможешь начать все заново?..  
Он не сбегал. Он обратился к ним лицом, впервые за столько лет, он считал, что поступает правильно.

* * *

Звонок на двери совсем слабый - его и не слышно вовсе. Дэвид сначала не понимает, что кто-то пришел к нему. Слишком непривычно, здесь его никто не знает. А те, то знают, канули в Лету. По крайней мере, он очень, очень хочет в это верить.  
Мысль о том, что это может быть мать, кажется смехотворной и нелепой, потому что даже если бы она узнала, где сейчас живет Дэвид - где был Адам все время - она бы не приехала.  
Дэвид колеблется считанные секунды, надеясь на то, что звонивший ушел. Подумал, что никого нет дома, и свалил, как любой добропорядочный гражданин на его месте.  
Приходится убеждать себя, что за тонкой деревянной перегородкой нет никого(что за спиной никто не стоит, никого нет у тебя в шкафу, Дэйви), кто захотел бы причинить ему боль.  
Замок щелкает, скрипят петли, Дэвид разглядывает совершенно нормального на вид мужчину. Такого не может просто так занести в подобный район, этот из богатеньких, неприязненно думает он. Черное пальто, костыль под плечом. Наверное, один из клиентов его брата.  
\- Адам?.. - у него такой вид, словно он увидел мертвеца, и внутренности Дэвида сжимает, когда он понимает, что так, возможно, оно и есть. Мертвеца. - Как ты...  
Он не договаривает, молчит, смотрит изучающе. Жадно смотрит, и под его взглядом неудобно. Он прожигает насквозь, и в какой-то момент незнакомец хмурится. Находит несоответствие.  
Закрывается. Остается лишь холодный интерес патологоанатома. После допроса Дэвид провел какое-то время с психотерапевтами, вот те так же смотрели. С равнодушным интересом.  
\- Пожалуй, мне стоит уйти, - говорит мужчина, но все еще не отводит взгляда от лица Дэвида. Видит не его, другого. Отражение.  
Прежде, чем он успевает сделать хотя бы шаг, Дэвид хватает его за запястье, непозволительно фамильярным жестом, но иначе нельзя. Если он сейчас уйдет, Дэвид потеряет единственную нить, связывающую его с братом.  
Кем бы он ни был, он знал Адама. Достаточно хорошо, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство Дэвида.  
\- Постойте, - начинает он. - Мне надо знать, где Адам.  
\- Ничем не могу помочь.  
Он врет, Дэвиду это ясно. Он мастер во лжи, но если его уличить, он исчезнет. Растворится. забрав с собой все то, что осталось от Адама.  
\- Пожалуйста, - говорит Дэвид, и его рука ползет вверх по локтю мужчины. - Я просто хочу знать, что с ним происходило.  
Что с ним случилось, если быть точнее. Почему он пропал. Почему его пленка растерзана. Почему твои фотографии развешаны по стенам.  
\- Меня зовут доктор Гордон, - наконец представляется гость. - Я знал твоего ...брата совсем мало.  
Дэвид делает вид, что не замечает прошедшего времени, хотя больше всего ему хочется схватить этого чертового доктора за воротничок идеальной белой рубашки и трясти, трясти, пока она не разойдется по швам.  
Скорее, он прихлопнет тебя, нараспев произносит чей-то насмешливый голос у него в голове. Он сделает тебе так больно, так больно, веселится его брат, что ты пожалеешь, что сумел отрыть капкан.  
А знаешь, что самое смешное?.. Дэвид сторонится, позволяя Гордону пройти в квартирку. Самое смешное, что ты уже пригласил его внутрь, и теперь он не позволит тебе вырваться.

* * *

Поначалу они просто сидят рядом, смотрят телевизор, разговаривают на отвлеченные темы, словно старые знакомые. Пьют пиво.  
Гордон упоминает Адама лишь когда хмелеет.  
Он настолько горячий, что Дэвиду зябко, хочется согреться, укутаться. Вместо этого он опирается на спинку дивана, стараясь расслабиться, и смотрит очередную серию "Секретных материалов". В такое время показывают либо их, либо порнуху, а вот последнее ему точно смотреть не хочется. Не в этой компании.  
\- Адам, - неожиданно обращается к нему Гордон, и Дэвид вздрагивает. Слишком интимно это звучит. Он не хочет знать, что последует за этим обращением, и в то же время ему просто необходимо услышать это. - Я не хотел тебя оставлять.  
Это можно трактовать таким количеством способов, что Дэвид теряется. Ему необходимо время, чтобы поразмыслить, понять, но его нет. Не сейчас.  
Надо действовать так быстро, как только можно.  
Чтобы узнать то, что произошло.  
Разве ты этого хочешь? Удивляется Адам у него в голове. Ты больше всего хочешь свалить. Ну признайся же, признайся, Дэйви. У тебя это получается так же хорошо, как и у меня.  
\- Да?..  
Гордон смотрит на него тяжелым, мертвым взглядом, и впервые Дэвиду хочется спросить, что стало с его ногой. Что произошло. Авария?.. Заражение?..  
\- Да. Я бы вернулся. Если бы ни было...  
\- Слишком поздно, - Дэвиду хочется спрятать лицо в руки. Хочется запереться в темной комнате и никуда не выходить, надышаться химикатами, которые использовал Адам, и умереть, захлебнувшись собственной кровью. Дэвиду хочется знать больше. Гораздо больше, пусть это и сведет его с ума рано или поздно. - Гордон.  
\- Ларри.  
\- Ларри, - послушно повторяет Дэвид, перекатывая букву "р" на языке, пробуя ее на вкус. - Ларри. Я прощаю тебя.  
Он терпеливо ждет, что последует дальше, что еще расскажет Гордон, но тот молчит. Молчит, все еще сжимая в руке горлышко бутылки пива, и разглядывает его своим мертвым жадным взглядом. Интересный случай, господа, обращается к коллегам психолог из его воспоминаний, стресс, вызванный...  
Когда рука Гордона оказывается на его затылке, Дэвид ощущает панику загнанного в угол животного. Все это неправильно, думает он. Надо отодвинуться.  
Гордон целует его так грубо, что Дэвид коротко взвизгивает, вцепившись пальцами в его волосы, задыхается, когда чувствует слишком горячие руки на животе.  
Это происходит не со мной, думает он, неумело отвечая на поцелуй - позиция ведомого слишком незнакома. Это происходит не со мной, цепляется он за мысль, когда Гордон больно прикусывает его плечо.  
Это происходит с Адамом.  
* * *

\- Ты кричишь во сне, - равнодушно сообщает Гордон, протягивая ему стакан воды. Дэвиду становится интересно, откуда взялась подобная привычка. Быть может, у него есть дети?  
Наверное, дело в том, что сегодня вечером они смотрели новости. Спасшаяся жертва Конструктора, рассказывающая, как у нее открылись глаза после произошедшего. Дэвид хотел переключить канал, но пульт был у Гордона, который слушал это с живым интересом. Как некоторые католики выслушивают проповедников по кабельным каналам.  
\- Кошмары.  
\- После новостей о Конструкторе, - Гордон не спрашивает, говорит, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся, и Дэвида вновь охватывает озноб. Он неосознанно кутается в одеяло, стараясь отгородиться от сидящего рядом человека. Твою мать, вдруг приходит на ум простая истина, я ведь его совсем не знаю. Ничего не знаю о нем.  
\- Я просто не знаю, как за такое можно благодарить, - Дэвид трет виски, стараясь утихомирить надвигающуюся головную боль. - Наверное, я плохо усвоил свой урок.  
Это лишнее, холодно звучит голос Адама в его голове, заткнись немедленно.  
На мгновение Дэвиду кажется, что Гордон его сейчас ударит. Ладонью, как истеричную бабу. Но проходит секунда, другая, и ничего не происходит. Гордон проводит пальцем по его лицу, обводит линию скулы, нажимает на губы.  
На этот раз Дэвид сам перебирается к нему на колени, прижимается в поисках тепла, закрывая глаза. Это все происходит не с ним.  
\- Адам тоже, - голос Гордона тихий, обжигает шею, и Дэвиду в очередной раз становится страшно. Он не должен был впускать этого человека в свою жизнь. - Но для некоторых всегда есть возможность усвоить его еще раз.  
Дэвид цепенеет, не обращая никакого внимания на то, с какой легкостью с него соскальзывают домашние штаны.

* * *

С ним ничего не происходит. Гордон порой на пару дней, а иногда исчезает на недели, и именно в такие периоды Дэвиду становится не по себе. Он курит так много, что сам начинает задыхаться от дыма, его тошнит желчью от предчувствия беды.  
Они занимаются сексом, и Дэвид начинает привыкать к ощущению Гордону внутри себя, к тяжелому весу, прижимающему его к матрасу, к удушающей панике, когда тот смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
Словно оценивает, что сделать дальше. Каждый раз он трахает Адама, которого пытается отыскать в Дэвиде, и каждый раз после скатывается в сторону, снимает использованный презерватив и, тяжело передвигаясь на протезе, идет в душ. Дэвид ненавидит звук, с которым резинка соскальзывает с мягкого уже члена почти так же сильно, как собственную реакцию на секс.  
Ему нравится.  
Каждый раз, когда тот возвращается, Дэвид курит прямо в постели, игнорируя неодобрительные взгляды. Сигареты помогают успокоиться.  
Иногда Гордон трахает его почти насухо. Это настолько больно, что Дэвид цепляется за простыни, стараясь выбраться из-под него, только это невозможно. После таких ночей секс превращается в настоящую муку, потому что ненормальный садист не делает ему послаблений. Иногда все происходит так мучительно осторожно, что прекращает напоминать совокупление, превращаясь в извращенный акт очищения или чего-то там еще.  
\- Как ты потерял ногу? - спрашивает Дэвид, затягиваясь так глубоко, как это только возможно. Если задержать дыхание, можно пережить воздействие ядовитого газа. Только вот нельзя не дышать так долго.  
Гордон молчит, протягивает руку, касается уголков губ. Со стороны это может показаться нежностью, но Дэвид тяжело сглатывает, все еще ощущая тонкие шрамы, оставшиеся после капкана.  
\- А ты догадайся, умник.  
На этот раз, замечает Адам, все происходит именно с тобой.

* * *

Дэвид не может отвести взгляда от капкана, лежащего на столе. Во рту отчетливо ощущается вкус железа, собственной крови и тошноты. Пожалуйста, нет. Нет.  
Прекрати, обрывает несостоявшуюся истерику голос Адама, он ничего тебе не сделает. Просто хочет посмотреть на твою реакцию.  
Хочет, чтобы между вами все было кристально ясно.  
\- Каково это - ощущать такая громадину на своей шее? - Гордон подходит сзади, протез мягко стучит по полу, но Дэвид не может отвести взгляда от железного оскала.  
\- Наверное, не так страшно, как прощаться с собственной ногой, - Дэвид не знает, почему говорит это. Почему провоцирует.  
Он напряжен так, что не сразу осознает, что Гордон прижимает его к себе за талию, и на этот раз в этом движении нет никакого сексуального контекста.  
\- Я не убивал Адама, - говорит Гордон неожиданно горько. - Я обещал вернуться за ним. Не успел.  
\- Что насчет меня?  
\- Не решил еще.  
Дэвид глядит прямо на него, так, как не решался этого делать до этого, и тянется, обнимает руками за шею, прижимается в поцелуе. Наверное, он слишком хочет жить, все дело в этом. Если бы на его месте был Адам - он бы точно так же жадно тянулся за поцелуем, тянулся к тому, кто был причастен к слишком большому количеству убийств. Потому что, как бы парадоксально это ни звучит, рядом с ним безопаснее всего.  
Близнецы связаны между собой столь тесно, что рано или поздно их можно принять за единое целое, нерушимое и крепкое.  
\- Я никогда не трону тебя, - обещает Гордон, вылизывая кожу под его пупком. Дэвид извивается, происходящее смешивается в его голове, словно жуткий липкий коктейль. - Тебе нечего бояться.  
\- Я не Адам, - говорит Дэвид то, чего не следовало бы. Рвет ту единственную нить, что связывает его с возможностью выжить. - Я не Адам, Ларри.  
Тот молчит, переворачивается на спину так, что Дэвид нависает над ним, тянет за подбородок к себе.  
Блеск капкана отвлекает, но Дэвид все равно не отводит глаз, точно кролик, загипнотизированный удавом. Охает, когда Гордон обхватывает широкой ладонью его член.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит он, и Дэвид позволяет себе закрыть глаза.  
Адам в его голове молчит, и он больше не боится.


End file.
